


Late For Work

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [267]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Besotted Harry, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Park Bench, late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are late for work, but Harry wants to keep his boyfriend beside him for a few more minutes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [267]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Late For Work

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Challenge fic, based on prompt 87: _I saved you a seat._

“I saved you a seat,” Harry said, patting the park bench beside him. He gratefully accepted the scalding cup of coffee that Draco handed him, before gingerly taking a sip. He’d need to drink every drop to have enough energy to get through a long Ministry day. 

Draco settled down beside him, a warm presence snuggled into his side.

“We ought to get going,” Draco replied, watching other witches and wizards scurrying to work. “We’re late enough as it is.”

“They’ll manage without us for a few more minutes,” Harry answered, before brushing a small kiss onto Draco’s flushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
